Absolute Eternity
by Jane-Vivian-Volturi
Summary: 17 year old Vivian's mom gets a job at the volturi castle. She is believes everyone that lives there is human. But when she starts noticing similarities between her favorite saga, she knows that something is not quite human in volterra. RxR *I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Volterra, Italy

The two hooded figures met on the roof of the building, one slightly taller than the other.

"Sister." Said the taller. "What is it? You called me but would not say what it was you needed.

"Master said to find you, brother." Said the shorter.

"I understand." Said the boy. "What is it that he wants, do you know?"

"You know very well that we do not ask questions, Alec." The girl snapped. Alec sighed.

"I know, Jane. I did not mean offense." Alec replied, instantly calming his sister down.

"Let us go. Master seemed impatient." Jane said, walking off the building.

"Of course he did. When is Aro not impatient?" Alec sighed, following his sister's lead. The two raced off toward the castle on the other side of the magnificent city.

They arrived at the throne room within seconds and took their places in the circular room, awaiting their master to tell them what he so desperately needed from them.

Aro walked in the room, followed by Demetri, who looked aggravated to be carrying four books that were seemingly useless. Everyone looked at their master with questions in their eyes.

"I have come across a problem." Aro replied when he was sitting in his throne, along with his brothers. "We have a threat of exposure. Someone, this Stephanie Meyer person, has written about us. She got her facts far too close to the mark for my liking. We need this dealt with." Aro said. I was surprised.

"Human, or vampire?" I asked, confused.

"We do not know yet. But we are expecting a few humans in three days time. Neither of them knows of us, and one shall be the new secretary." Aro replied. "The younger may be aware of our existence, and she will be tutored inside the castle. When she is ready, we shall turn her." He said. "She may be of use to us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Thanks for reading I would like to especially thank heylo for the first review. I really enjoy that. Thank you so much. I will update every ten reviews so please? Your reviews help me update faster. We writers need your input. I am hoping that I write quite a few chapters for this story. I will not put an author's note in here unless I absolutely have to. Well, I will put them all in the A/N's in the chapters. ^_^ I love you readers. Thank you again, heylo. You are amazing. And of course, i own none of the amazing twilight characters. I wish i did though... *Sigh* wishful thinking... Well, anyways, without further ado **

Chapter 2

Hesperia, Ca

"Got your nose stuck in the same book, I see." I looked up to see one of my three best friends, Emily, walking towards me, smiling.

"Always." I said, and we laughed. I looked down to mark my page in _New Moon_, the book I just could not get enough of. I loved the other books too, but this one and _Breaking Dawn _were my favorites.

"Geez, Vivian, you read so much as if I barely know you any more." She said, smiling at me. I laughed.

"You know that isn't true." I said. "You know I love you more then the books." I said. We laughed. She knew it was true. She and my other two best friends were my "Wives". She was my wife and Jamie and Jueli were my Wifeys. I loved them all. If I ever had to leave them… I shook my head of the thought. Why would I ever have to leave them? I was squeaked out of my thoughts by someone poking me. I looked up to see my friend Alonna. I laughed. My friends loved poking me. I was extremely ticklish and they all knew it. They enjoyed torturing me way too much.

"Why must you poke me?" I asked her. "Do you enjoy torturing me THAT much?" everyone laughed. I glared at her. I was surrounded now by all the people that hung out with me at lunch. Alonna, Emily, Paul, Anthony, Alex, Jueli, Nicole, Angel, Corey, my step brother, and his friends. They were all amazing and I loved them. We were still laughing when the bell rang for fifth period.

"So how old are you?" Emily asked me. My birthday was yesterday, and I was finally seventeen.

"Seventeen. I am so happy. FINALLY." I said, excited. I got to my class and hugged her waist. She was a good foot taller then me, and two years younger. I was a fun size person. 5'3 and about 120 pounds. My hair went about an inch longer than my shoulders. I was trying to grow it out as long as possible. I walked into my classroom and settled down for an hour of Algebra two.

~After School~

I walked into the apartment that I shared with my mom. Well, it was her apartment, but I did most of the chores, so I claimed it as mine. I chuckled to myself as I went into my room and put my bag down next to my desk. I lay down on my bed. My mom was probably outside, smoking. I didn't like her habit, but she wouldn't quit. I hoped she would soon. I heard the back door close, and my mom walked in my room. I looked at her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Okay. Not much happened." I said. She walked over and sat down on my bed. My mom was about 5'6 and weighed much more than me.

"Hey, Dink?" She asked. Dink was my nickname since I was little. It meant small. My grandpa gave it to me when he saw me for the first time. I looked at my mom. "What would you say to transferring schools?" She asked me.

"How far?" I asked, suddenly wary of my stray thought earlier.

"Italy?" She said, posing the answer as a question. I gasped silently.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got a job as a secretary in the Volterra Castle. It includes a tutor for you, and sleeping quarters, and food and everything. All that _and_ I get paid. It is my dream job. You know that." She said. I nodded. "We move tomorrow after you get home from school. Our tickets are for four o clock." She said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said, Shocked.

"Do your homework. Love you." She said. I nodded. She walked out, and I heard her TV turn on. I got out my homework and spent a few hours working on it. I was exhausted by the time I finished. I put my stuff away and got into my pajamas. I climbed into my bed. All I could think about was. "Volterra… New moon… The volturi… What a coincidence."

* * *

**So? What did you think? when i get ten reviews, i will update. i am hoping for ten a chapter but i only got three so far. i need more. if people dont review, how can i know that my story is interesting? even f you dont like it, review and tell me what is wrong with it. so that i can make it better, you know? anyways... until next time...**

**3 Jane-Vivian-Volturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I have over 100 hits, so I decided to write. I still wish I had gotten ten reviews. All well though. At this moment, I have 6. Some of the comments were funny. I am happy you guys like my style of writing. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you continue to review. **

**I own nothing. Stephanie owns it all. I only wish I could be that famous…

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Hesperia, CA

Vivian P.O.V.

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm clock's music blaring next to my head. I grumbled to myself and turned off the sound that wouldn't leave me alone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My body automatically stretched and yawned. I got a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue tee shirt whose sleeves went off the shoulders. I loved this shirt. I grabbed a pair of socks and my Vans and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I got out of the shower, I suddenly remembered what was going to happen today. I sighed. I got dressed slowly then walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and made my mom her coffee. I couldn't drink coffee. It made me very grumpy. Not to mention I just didn't like the taste of it. I ate a bowl of fruity pebbles while I waited for the coffee to be done. I just finished drinking the milk when I heard the little beep that was my mom's alarm clock. I got up and made her a cup of coffee and brought it to her. I nudged her gently and whispered for her to wake up.

"You have to wake up mom. I need to go to school." I said. "Your coffee is here."

She grumbled and yawned. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I put my shoulder length brown hair into a half pony and applied my eyeliner. Eyeliner was the only make-up I needed, since my complexion was such that I only got pimples when I was stressed. I neither needed concealer nor liked it. I looked at my reflection, my incredibly dark brown eyes watching me in the mirror. They were darker then anyone else's I knew. Almost black. I walked out of the room and got my bag together. Today would be difficult.

I went back to my mom's room and she was just getting her purse ready. I grabbed my fluffy white jacket and walked out the door. My mom was just behind me. I looked down at the ground waiting for her to unlock my door. She did and I sat in my seat. She started up the car and we were on our way.

"I'll be picking you up today, since I don't have to work." She said.

"Alright." I murmured. I still did not like the idea of telling my friends.

"We're here. Have a good day. I'll see you after school. I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said, grabbing my bag and hopping out of the car. I walked to my usual spot in the school and sat on the wall-type thingy. It was a knee-high wall that enclosed the bushes. I waited for my friends to arrive, and for the cafeteria doors to open. As I waited I thought about how much I would miss this. It wasn't the best life I person could wish for. I wasn't rich in the least, and I've had my share of heartbreaks. But I was happy with my friends and family. Nothing could compare to the love friends brought. I loved my friends more then anything in the world, and I would never wish to give them up.

But, then again, who wouldn't want to live in a castle. It is every little girl's dream. But I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was seventeen years old. I had to be happy for my mom, though. She deserved this job. It is everything she had ever wanted. I was happy for her. I would just miss my friends. Moving from California to Italy would be a big change for me. But I was happy.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my wifey Jamie hugging me. I hugged her back.

"You'll never guess what I heard last night." I told her.

"What?" She asked me.

"I have to move." I said, looking at the floor.

"Where?" She asked.

"Italy…?" I said, phrasing the answer as a question.

"Why?" She asked.

"My mom got a job as a secretary. At Castle Volterra." I said.

"Whoa. Do you get to live in the castle?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I am happy that I get to live in a castle and everything, but I'm gonna miss everyone. You know? It's gonna be difficult to not talk to you guys all the time." I said.

"I know, Vivian. But you will be able to talk to us on the computer and such. And call us, every once in a great while." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah. I don't want you to get in trouble for long distance calling." I said. We both laughed. Jueli walked over to us and smiled.

"Having fun?" She asked us. I sobered at the sight of her. I would miss these two and Emily more then anything. I hugged her and told her about my moving.

"I don't want you to move. I'll miss you too much." She said. I smiled.

"I REALLY don't want to, either, but it is my mom's job. She is going to get a LOT more money, and I am going to get a private tutor." I said. They knew how much my education meant to me. I wanted to be a teacher, and I knew I would never have enough money to pay tuition at any college. And I wouldn't exactly get a scholarship if I didn't have great grades. They nodded.

"I just wish that it wasn't so far away." Jamie said. I nodded and hugged them. The bell rang then and Jueli and I walked over to our first class. We didn't share the same class, but it was in the same area of campus. Emily was in my first period though. She was the one I was really dreading.

~lunch.~

"This day is going too fast for my liking." I told Jamie. It was, and I didn't like it. This was the last day for me to see any of them.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." She said.

We walked to the lunch line talking about inside jokes that no one besides us understood. We walked to our tree. Alonna, Emily, Nicole, Anthony, Paul, and Alex were all there already in their usual spots. Emily was sitting under the tree, Alonna was cuddling with Alex, Nicole was standing with her group over by the building, and everyone else was scattered around. I smiled at them, already missing this normalcy. I sat down next to Emily. There was one person missing, but I wouldn't think about him. It depressed me. He moved schools at the end of the previous year, and we ended things between us because of lack of contact. I sighed.

"What's with the depressing sigh?" Emily asked me.

"Just thoughts about Justin. I shouldn't have broken up with him. I still miss him." I said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "He stopped talking to you. He is the one at fault." I nodded.

"Doesn't mean I don't miss him." I said.

"Isn't it better that you did, I mean, since you are moving and all? Do you even talk to him anymore?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Then don't get upset over something you can't change." She said. "There are probably going to be a lot of gorgeous guys in Italy anyways. Even in that castle. I'm kind of jealous." She said.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "When you think about it, the Volturi lived in Italy in Twilight. Maybe you'll find an Edward for yourself." I laughed.

"Or an Alec. He seems to be the hottest guy in the volturi. I mean, on the team Volturi Tee shirts, he is the only one who doesn't look constipated." We all laughed at that.

"So when do you move?" Alonna asked me.

"After school. My mom is picking me up from school." I looked down at the grass. I concentrated on picking the blades apart piece by piece. They all went to their own conversations. It continued like this until the bell rang. I got up with Emily's help and we walked with our arms linked like always. We were quiet on the way to class.

~After school. ~

My mom was waiting in the field across the street from the school when I walked out. I crossed the street to her car and hopped in.

"I picked you up something for the plane ride." She said. I looked in the back seat and squealed. It was all my favorite vampire book series'. Vampire academy, The Immortals, Blue Bloods, Morganville Vampires, House of Night, and many more. I hugged my mom tightly and she laughed. "I'm guessing you liked it?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. "I have another surprise for you. We have about an hour before we have to actually leave for the airport, so I am bringing you to see Justin before we leave. I gaped at her.

"Um… I don't know what to say. I want to see him… but I don't know what to do..." I hadn't seen Justin since before we broke up. We were incredibly happy that day… Then he stopped talking to me, and it wasn't until after I broke up with him did I know that he had gotten his phone taken away. 'Still could have talked to me. Told me what was going on.' I grumbled to myself. By the time I was done grumbling, we were at his house, and my mom was parked in his driveway. I slowly walked up to his front door and knocked on his door, praying to myself that he wasn't there. I didn't really have a religion. I wasn't atheist; more like knowing there is something there, but don't want to put a name to it. Names make things more real. And I didn't want anything controlling my life but me. The door opened and just my luck, Justin stood in the doorway in all his glory.

I realized in that moment that I missed him more then ever, and I couldn't speak. He looked shocked to see me. I smiled at him.

"H-Hi." I said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My mom had me come for a visit. I've got about an hour before I leave for the airport. Is anyone else here?" I asked him.

"Um, no. They are all at the movies. Watching Tron." I smiled at him. "Come in." She said. I walked into his house and he led me to the living room. I nervously sat down.

"So…" I said. I looked at him. I honestly did miss him, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"You said the airport?" He asked me.

"Yea, I am moving to Italy. My mom thought I would like to see you before we moved." I said.

"Oh, well, I'm kind of glad you did stop by. I've missed you." I stared at him. He wasn't one to say things like this.

"You've missed me?" I asked.

"Like crazy. I know it was my fault that you broke up with me. I never told you that my phone was getting taken away, and my facebook was messing up. I had to make a new one. Why Italy?" He asked me.

"My mom got a new job there. I'm going to miss everyone so badly." I said. He was sitting next to me, and I was incredibly aware of the last day we saw each other. Making out in a bounce house is incredibly fun. But it was the last day that we saw each other. I looked at him.

"I'll miss you too." He said. I was surprised at his words. He kissed me, without any warning. He pulled back a second later. It was just a brush to the lips, but it left me stunned. He grinned at me, and I closed my eyes. My mom honked the horn outside and I nodded to myself.

"I'd better go. I'll miss you. Bye." I said. He kissed me again before I opened the door, and I ran out to the car.

"Have fun?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Well, we had better get going. Don't want to miss the flight." She said. I nodded again, and we pulled out of his driveway.

* * *

**Just a little more about Vivian's life. This story is coming surprisingly easy for me. I just hope I get more reviews for this chapter then I did for the last one. Anyways… Did you like this episode? I am going to skip the plane ride, because that would just be a bunch of boring-ness. I would not be able to live through it. Nothing interesting would happen anyways. Review, PLEASE. Let me know if you are enjoying this story as much as I am at this time. I can't wait till 'mom' and Vivian get to the castle. I may do a lot of description on the castle, but yet again, I may not. Should I do a chapter in Alec's Point of View again? Or shall the rest of the story be in Vivian's Point of View? Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. **

**push that button down there, please and write what you thought.**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, no matter how few I have. I am incredibly excited. My town finally got snow. I have been waiting for this all winter. And it is piling up too. I was so happy I figured I would update and help you guys be happy. I still wish I had more reviews but I deal with what I have. Here is to the first snow of the New Year.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Volterra, Italy

I looked up at all the old architecture and sighed. The streets were not crowded, as they were in the book when Bella came here. They were practically empty instead. It was incredibly peaceful.

My mom and I made our way to the castle slowly. I was taking in all of the different visuals around me, while my mom looked deep in thought. I couldn't blame her, so I stayed quiet as we travelled. I held a map as a reference.

After about 5 minutes of walking, the castle loomed overhead. I gasped at the pure beauty of it all. We walked into the foyer and looked around a bit. There was a man who looked like he was maybe 20 standing in the middle of the room. As we entered he looked at us.

"Are you the new secretary and her daughter?" He asked. My mom must have nodded. He smiled and motioned for us to follow him. It was strangely eerie. The castle was quiet as we moved through it. My mind was racing. After getting over the fact that I had left everything back in California, I was kind of excited to be moving into a castle. The whole plane-ride, my mind kept going back to the scene with Justin. I couldn't believe he had kissed me. We hadn't seen each other- scratch that- we hadn't _talked_ to each other in months. That did nothing for my plan to get over him. This move, I decided, was going to make me forget about him. I would do this. For my own sanity.

We walked into a large circular room with thrones on a stage-type thing. There were three thrones. One in front while the other two were positioned in a triangle shape behind it. There were multiple people in this room, yet it was still incredibly quiet. That is, until the guy in the front throne decided to comment.

"Ah, Betty and Vivian have arrived at last. How wonderful." He said. He had incredibly long black hair and red eyes. I loved them. His eyes were amazing. Something in the pit of my stomach was trying to shout at me. Warn me, even, that the red eyes meant something. I ignored it, which I RARELY do. My intuition was something I completely relied on. I could tell whether a relationship would work out or not. I could also tell when something really good or bad was going to happen. I trusted it completely. I was wondering why I was ignoring it. Well, in the back of my mind I was, anyways.

"Hello." I said. "You know who we are, but I have no clue as to who you are. Would you mind filling me in?" I smiled sweetly. I heard some gasps.

"Ah, forgive me. I am Aro. These are my brothers Marcus, and Caius." He gestured to a man with shoulder-length black hair as Marcus, and a man with shoulder length blonde hair as Caius. They both had the same dull red eyes as their brother. Caius looked angry, and I was instantly afraid for my life. Marcus however looked bored. And Aro looked hyper. There was no other way to describe it. And that is coming from someone who knows hyper well. I am 90% hyper and the rest everything else.

"Hello." My mom said. She reached out to shake Aro's hand, as is polite, but something told me she shouldn't do that. I kept my mouth shut, though, and shook Aro's hand when he held it out. He held it for a moment, then smiled and let go of it. He nodded to his brothers.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you two. Vivian, Alec will show you the way to your room. It is next to his, so if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask him anything. He will be your guide. It is so easy to get lost when you don't know the castle." Aro said, smiling and nodding to someone on the side. I looked around and saw quite a few people around the room. The guy who stepped foreword was incredibly hott. I mean, borderline gorgeous. He looked like he was my age, and he had red eyes like most people in the room. His hair was dark brown, and you could tell he was in shape. I took all this in in a second. He walked towards me and gestured out of the room. I smiled and walked out.

"Hi. You're Alec, right?" I smiled at him.

"Yes. You're Vivian?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll try to remember your name, no promises though. I am good with relationships, but not names." He looked confused.

"Good with relationships?" he asked me. I nodded.

"It's complicated, but I can sort of tell when a relationship is going to work out. Depending on how well I know the person. And I can tell if something really good or really bad is going to happen, sometimes. Not always, but sometimes. And if it is really really bad, I get really tired for like a week or so before whatever it is happens. Oops, I am talking too much." I felt some heat going to my face. He laughed.

"No, I'm interested in what you're saying." He said, and I smiled. "Do you think that something really good is going to happen soon?"

"Well, I don't know. It just comes to me sometimes. Like a really strong intuition. Something was going on in the throne room, but I was ignoring it. I don't normally, but I felt like I should." I looked down.

"Hmm… Interesting." He said. "Well, this is your room. Would you like me to help you unpack? I am supposed to help you as much as you need it."

I walked into the room, and looked around. It was HUGE. Like, a hotel suite, with my own kitchen, my own living room, my own guest room and everything. "Is someone else going to be staying in here with me?" I asked him.

"Only if you wish. This is your suite-room. You do what you wish with it. There is a library in the castle, if you like books. There are only two keys to this room. One for you and one for someone you wish to have it. The maids have a key to every room, as well. Anyway, you did not answer my question. Would you like me to help you unpack? Your bags are in here."

"Um, sure. Come in. Make yourself at home. I'm going to go look at all the rooms." I said. There was already a lot of furniture, and all I needed was to unpack everything. I walked through my new piece of the world and squealed every time I saw how cool it was. I would never leave. I wouldn't want to. Well, except to go out to go shopping and to eat out at times but other then that I would be content where I was. The bed was amazing. The fluffiest, most comfortable bed ever. And the bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub. Pretty much, it was everyone's dream place. When I was done touring my new apartment, I walked back to Alec. He smiled when he saw me and gestured to the bags.

"Don't worry about clothes; I will take you shopping soon. Aro requires I stay by your side at all times until you are used to the castle. Except when you are sleeping and such." I nodded seriously, and then went to go put my collectibles on a shelf in the living room. My books all went into a tall book case in my bedroom. Alec handed me all of them. When he handed me my copy of the twilight saga I sucked in a quiet breath. That was why I recognized the names and the descriptions. I looked at Alec, and he looked back. I smiled.

"Should have known you would figure it out. I'm surprised you took this long." He said. I widened my eyes.

"What do you mean, oh powerful vampire." I said, smiling. I remembered that Alec was always my favorite member of the Volturi, and I blushed. But hurried to finish putting the books away.

When we were done I looked around. Everything was perfect. I loved it. I smiled at my new friend. He had listened while I talked, which was unusual. I am usually the one listening. When I got to the part about Justin, his eyes narrowed, but he motioned for me to go on.

"So what shall we do now?" He asked.

"I don't have enough money to do anything, and I am not sure if it is dark yet. So we can't go out." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for you. And it is past eight at night." He replied. My eyes lit up and I smiled brightly at him.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked.

"Part of the whole stay by your side business." He said. I squealed and hugged him. He hesitated and then wrapped his hands around my waist, hugging me back.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. She has finally met us… I mean them (just kidding. I am in no way associated with the volturi. I am closer to Vivian than Jane. I'm kinda in the middle, actually.) But anyways. I want her to end up with Alec, but now that she has found out, what will Aro do? Seems like she will have quite a few powers, but she knows the secret. Anyways review and tell me what you think, and I will stop my rambling. But please, REVIEW. I need it. BAD. **

**Oh, I almost forgot. I own nothing but Vivian and the plot of this story, no matter how crappy it is. Have a good time while I am writing the next chapter. And REVIEW! Your reviews make my world go round.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I am sorry for the delay on the update. But I have had so much going on in my life. I am back in school from my Christmas break, and I have a boyfriend now, and everything else, so I haven't had much time to write anything. Not to mention I don't seem to have very many readers, since the last chapter got only one or two reviews. Reviews are my life and make me want to write more. Am I not a good writer or something? Is this story not interesting? Please review to let me know what you think. Anyways, this Chapter is incredibly short, and I apologize in advance. But someone wanted a chapter in Alec's P.O.V. and I thought why not. So here is chapter five in Alec's point of view. **

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 5

Alec P.O.V.

Vivian and I made our way into town shortly after dark. She needed new clothes, and I planned on buying anything and everything she would possibly need. The way I felt about her was odd. Protective. The only people I have ever felt this way about were Jane and Aro. I would do anything for her. I didn't understand this. I kept pace beside her as I led her to the closest clothing store. She picked multiple outfits, and I waited while she tried on each. I told her what I thought of each outfit and she smiled a lot. When we were finished with this store, I remembered her expression as she figured out what I was. What the whole castle was filled with. I was sure she would figure it out, but I wasn't sure what she would do. I still needed to ask her about the books. Aro demanded I get close to her. That Jane and I become her best friends. I had no idea how difficult that would be for Jane, but I knew it wouldn't be all too difficult for me.

We continued to shop for a while, and I bought everything she wanted. I didn't care about the price. I had all the money I could ever want and I was happy to spend it on her. I bought her a few ball gowns, all which were floor length and sleeveless. They all had full skirts. But they had different designs and different colors. They were gorgeous on her. I also bought her many, many outfits. The underwear store was slightly awkward for me but I willingly embarrassed myself for her. Thankfully she stayed in the dressing room for that part. I don't know what my reaction to seeing her half naked like that would be. After the underwear, she decided that she was hungry and we stopped by a fast food joint. She wanted ice cream, mostly. Apparently, this was her favorite food.

She told me a lot about her. How she had grown up with three sisters and parents who were divorced. How her parents did drugs and that she didn't know what was going on. She hated her childhood, and she often thought about running away. Then she and her sisters got taken to foster care, and her grandparents picked them up seven months after that. She then lived with her grandparents up until they died. Her story was sad, but she didn't cry. At all.

"I don't know why I am talking to you about all this." She replied, "You probably don't want to hear it. I mean, you had a much more horrible childhood then I did."

"No, no, I like hearing you talk. It's interesting." I replied honestly. She smiled at me and continued her talking.

When she got tired, we went back to the castle, and unloaded her things. She went to find her mom before we brought the stuff up. She must have really cared about her mom. It was touching. I felt an overwhelming sense of… something. It almost felt like sadness. It was odd. I have never felt sad in my vampire life. Not even when hearing about Didyme. I knew what actually went on, that Aro killed her, but I would never allow anyone to know that I knew. Aro would murder me. Literally. This girl was strange. Did I feel sad that she would be unhappy when she was turned? Her mother was still in the dark, as far as I knew. I followed her up to her room, and helped her to put everything away.

"You should sleep." I replied to her.

"But I don't want to. I can stay up." She said firmly.

"You need your sleep." I said firmly. "I must speak to Aro. I will be in my room afterwards if you need me. I promise."

"Okay." She ushered me out so she could change into the large tee shirt that I bought her today. Apparently, she wasn't comfortable in anything more, or less for that matter. I left, and sped to the throne room to speak to Aro.

"Ah, Alec. I trust Vivian is doing well?" He replied in his ever-happy voice.

"Yes." I replied. I only ever called him master in the presence of people outside the guard. "But Aro, she is aware. Already. I am certain she will not say anything to anyone. But she is incredibly intelligent."

"Let me see." He replied. I nodded and he touched my hand.

"Ah, I see. You are in love with her." He said softly.

"What? I- no. That's I'm-" I said, but he cut me off.

"You have not yet realized it yet, but you do feel strongly for her. And do not worry; I do not plan on changing her until she is happy with us. I will not allow Chelsea to use her gift, though I feel as if she will be like young Bella. A shield, and so much more. She will be quite powerful. Now go back to her. We shall wait. When the time is right, we will change her." I nodded to him and went to my room to wait for Vivian to wake up, confused with my new information.

**Well, there it is. What did you think about Alec's thoughts. How long should it take for them to get together. Or should Justin visit and decide to stay? I need to know what you think, so I can start writing. PLEASE review. I will beg if I have to. Who should be with who? Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Vivian P.O.V.**

I woke up smiling. Everything was so perfect right now. I was here a total of one day and already had met someone I could call a friend. Or I hoped he would let me call him a friend. I was quite aware that he was probably just around me because Aro told him to be, but he had bought me so many things last night I felt it was hard to think that we hadn't bonded. He was so polite, and so ATTRACTIVE! I sighed. What was I going to do with myself?

I looked over to the clock and felt surprised. It was ten AM and I was awake on my own. This rarely happened. I sat up in my incredibly comfortable bed and huffed. What would today bring? The only way to find out would be to get up and dressed and eat. I got off of my bed and shuffled over to my dresser. I had put all of my new clothes away last night before I went to sleep, so they were all here. I picked out a cute pair of skinny jeans and an elegant yet casual top. I quickly grabbed them and went into my bathroom to shower.

As I was under the steaming water, I thought of all the places in the castle I would want to visit today. There was the library, and if there was one, the garden. I wanted to stay away from the vampires around the time they fed, but otherwise I wanted to meet them all too. I would also need to go see how my mom was doing. I couldn't tell her what I realized about her employers, but I wanted to see she was okay.

I finished washing my hair and body and shaving, then shut the water off, grabbing the towel from the rack. I missed my friends already, but there wasn't much I could do about it now. I got dressed, humming random songs to myself and brushed my hair. All dressed and mostly ready for the day, I skipped to the fully stocked kitchen. These people thought of everything, didn't they? I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured myself some Life. I really did love my cereal. As I was pouring my milk, I heard a knock at the door.

I set the milk down and walked over, opening the door when I approached it. It was, as I suspected, Alec. I smiled.

"Hey." I said, moving out of the way so he could enter.

"Hello. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Splendid." I smiled. "You?"

"Funny." He smiled. I walked back over to my bowl and moved it to the table. I motioned with my hand for him to sit in the chair opposite me. He did, his smile getting wider.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought that we could maybe go to the library, and maybe you can eat lunch in the gardens? There are a few tables there that aren't used very often." He said, looking at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"Sounds perfect. I had wanted to go visit those places anyways. And after lunch we can go visit mom. I wanna see her." I replied, finishing up the cereal that was in my bowl and drinking the milk. He seemed fascinated by this small thing, which made me even more self conscious then I already was. I put my bowl down and wiped my face with my napkin. He grabbed my bowl before I could do anything and went over to the sink. I was surprised. In the books, all of the guard seemed so stuck up that I had assumed that they wouldn't even bother trying to wash dishes. But there Alec was, turning on the water and washing the bowl I had just used. I smiled. He was really quite sweet. I walked back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and caught myself smiling. I grabbed my eyeliner and put it on then walked back into the living room.

_Is it me or did his face just light up?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head of the thought. It was impossible. What would he ever see in me when there are so many beautiful vampires here? He walked over to the door and held it open.

"Hold on, I just thought of something." I said, running into my bedroom. I grabbed what I wanted from my dresser drawer and ran back to the door. "I want you to have this. You're the only friend I have here yet." I said, handing him the other key to my suite.

**Alec P.O.V**

She wanted me to have her other key? But she had only known me a day. She was a very trusting person. Just another amazing quality. I smiled, taking it from her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Absolutely. How can you be around me all the time if you don't have a key?" She asked, smiling. I really did like her smile, and I decided from that moment I would do anything to see her smile. I motioned with my hand for her to exit the room first and as soon as she was in the hallway, I closed and locked the door with my new key. I put the small trinket in my pocket, and held out my arm for her to take. She smiled and slipped her arm through mine. I led her down the staircases, feeling like the happiest person in the world in that moment.

_**I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for literally a year. I just sorta forgot about this story, and when I thought about it I was unable to think of what to write, but I assure you I am back. I will try my best to write. But I need reviews in order to do that. Five reviews before I update next. I just hope you guys haven't forgotten about it or unfavorited it. I love you guys if you are still with me. I will write about the experience in the library and the rest of the day in the next chapter. But remember, FIVE reviews. i know you guys can do it. love ya! **_

_**~Jane-Vivian-Volturi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Vivian P.O.V**

* * *

I followed Alec out the door and down the many staircases to a part of the castle that seemed more hushed then the rest. Alec had a smile on his face, and moved so that he was right next to me. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me forward. I ignored the electric sensation I got from his hand on me. _It's just because he's so cold. _I thought to myself. What else could it be? I felt my face heat up and hoped he didn't see it. I kept my head down until we were at a set of double doors. I looked at him and if it was possible his smile had gotten wider. He seemed to be really excited about this.

"Do you enjoy reading?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. "It's one of my favorite pastimes. This is one of my favorite rooms in the castle."

"And here I thought that all you guys did was stand around the throne room all day." I commented.

"That's only when we have vampire company. There are far too many hours in the day to just stand around. We must train our powers and educate ourselves." He informed me.

"Oh." I said, sounding stupid. I blushed even more. He covered my eyes with his icy hands and led me forward. I smiled. I could tell as soon as we got into the library because of the smell of old books. There were also some new books. I loved the smell of new books. It was right up there with the smell of rain.

Alec let go of my face and I gasped. It was the biggest library I had ever seen. It was perfect. I felt like belle from Beauty and the Beast. I spun around, trying to see all the books. It was amazing.

"This is just…." I said; unable to find the words I wanted.

"Beautiful." He finished, looking straight at me. I blushed and turned away.

"I could spend hours in here." I said.

"If you want to, you can. Come here." He said, taking my hand and leading me towards one of the windows. It had and cushiony looking window seat. I sat down sideways and leaned against the wall. It was incredibly comfortable.

I patted the seat in front of my feet, which I had put up on the seat, and Alec sat down.

"Thank you." I said. "This is more than anyone has ever done for me before." I smiled at him again. I was doing a lot of that lately.

"You deserve all this and more." He looked straight into my eyes as he said that, and I felt myself unable to look away.

We stay there for what could have been years and I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for my ridiculous stomach that decided to ruin the moment. I groaned as I finally realized how much time had passed since I ate breakfast. I looked at my watch and my eyes shot up. It was three in the afternoon. We had been in here for roughly four or five hours. I looked back at the attractive person next to me.

"Time for lunch in the gardens?" He asked me. I smiled my thanks at him. He held his hand out to me and I placed mine in his. He led me out of the beautiful room we spent so much time in and through the many halls outside to a place in the castle I had never really paid attention to.

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. Many thanks to heylo, Shadow2446, TheGleekOnFire , forevernalways4842 , vampires DO exist, Liberty Blake , DriTea , K-Unit , madittude99 , SimplieJamie , WitchTwinsLover1 , and skylight14. You guys are all amazing. I love you guys for the review. They really do prompt me to write more. And this is currently the only story I am all that motivated to write currently. Review. Please?**_


End file.
